Family Betrayal
by ChronicLitSisters
Summary: OCRL DMLL ... AU, then? :) Lucinda Malfoy, Draco’s sister, is having a relationship with Remus Lupin. Draco Malfoy and... well, read it to find out! Rated for sexual implications..


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.  
  
Summary: OC/RL DM/LL ... AU, then? :) Lucinda Malfoy, Draco's sister, is having a relationship with Remus Lupin. Draco Malfoy and... well, read it to find out!  
  
A/N: All other chapters will be shorter, but I'm posting everything that we have up to here first. Get it out of the way :)  
  
---  
  
Lucinda Malfoy sat in her room of her large family mansion. Her mother came knocking on the door.  
  
"Lucinda?"  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"we're leaving."  
  
Lucinda sighed. Going out with the family was always such an exhausting experience, they could never do anything wrong and had to act write as to not destroy their father's place in society.  
  
She exited her room and followed her mother down to the living room.  
  
She sighed as she met her fathers eyes.  
  
"Hello father" she said fake cheerfully.  
  
Draco was standing next to her. She turned and scowled at him.  
  
"Father look at the length of Lucy's skirt" Draco said, scowling back.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned to his daughter and eyed her up and down.   
  
"Draco don't be paranoid, she looks perfectly fine" Lucius said.  
  
Lucinda knew that her father hadn't even looked at her. He never did, since she had been sorted into Gryffindor he had said she was unworthy of her name and ungrateful.  
  
She smirked at Draco.  
  
"Lets go to Diagon Alley, then." Narcissa said promptly. "Draco, you go with your father- Lucy, you're coming with me. As usual."  
  
Lucy nodded. "Yes mother."  
  
She always found her mother quite annoying, but the only reason by she hadn't been banished from the family was because her mother had wanted her, so she did have some sort of respect lying in her for her mother.   
  
The four moved over to a small in table that was usually hidden.  
  
"Ready?" Lucius said, then all four of them grabbed the small candle-holder at the same time. They were instantly warped to a small alley in Diagon Alley.  
  
Lucinda sighed and she looked down the street, many people turned heads as they passed, she was used to it, it was apart of being a Malfoy.  
  
"Mother I'd like to go look at books first" Lucinda said.  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Yes, that sounds quite all right, Lucius?"  
  
Her mother and father stepped aside and whispered something to each other.  
  
Narcissa smiled at her daughter. "We're going to get your robes first. Draco already said he wanted to look at books first, and you know how your father and brother prefer their alone time."  
  
Lucy mumbled under her breath, "You mean how they don't like to be seen in public with me. Half the school doesn't even know we're related."  
  
"What was that dear?" Narcissa said cheerfully, waving at various women in the crowd around them.  
  
"Nothing mother, let's go."  
  
A line parted as they walked through, Lucy hated when people did that, just because they were rich. They made it to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions and entered.  
  
While Madam Malkin talked to her mother Lucinda gazed out the window and spotted the one group of people she had been wishing to see.  
  
Harry Potter, the Weasleys and Remus Lupin.   
  
"Lucy!" Narcissa said, that was the third time she said her name.  
  
"huh?" Lucy said, blinking away her dazed look and smiling at her mother. "Yes Mother?"  
  
Narcissa gave her a mean look, then smiled at Madam Malkin.. before looking bakc at her daughter, "You need to be fitted now, dear."  
  
Lucinda was torn between running out the door and obeying her mother, as so to not cause a scene.  
  
"Yes mother" she said and hurried off to be fitted.  
  
The quicker this is over with the better' Lucinda thought, as soon as she was done she would give some kind of reason for getting away from her mother so she could see the people she had been dying to see all summer.  
  
---  
  
Her fitting ended and she waited by her mothers side, tugging at her sleeve, while she paid Madam Malkin.  
  
Finally Narcissa turned to her daughter. "Lucy what is it?" she sounded irritated.  
  
"I - um - Can I go and look at books now?"  
  
Her mother seemed to take no notice of the question but answered all the same.  
  
"Fine go wherever you want but I want you back here in an hour and stay clear of Draco and your father."  
  
Lucy nodded and hurried out of the store. She sent off at a fast pace trying to find the Weasleys, Harry Potter and of course, Remus Lupin.   
  
Finally, she spotted them, and slowly started to walk to them, but stopped when she saw Draco approach them.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She heard Harry hiss.   
  
Lucy puffed with anger, she hated the smart ass of a brother that she had.  
  
She walked over to them and stood behind Draco.  
  
"Well, well, well, What are you doing little brother?" She said coolly.  
  
Draco whipped around.  
  
"Traitor," He spat them walked off.  
  
Lucinda did feel rather hurt, she did know that she was a traitor to her family for being friends with these people but something inside her just told her to forget it, she needed them and they were like her family.  
  
She turned to the group.  
  
"Sorry about him."  
  
They all nodded or made some sort of noise in agreement. The Weasley twins both turned red and looked away, Professor Lupin went slightly pink and looked at the ground.  
  
"Lets talk in here," Lucinda said pointing to an alleyway just off the street.  
  
"Sure," Lupin said and led the group to the spot.  
  
Lucy hadn't seen Remus all summer and was dying to get near him. None of the others knew how they felt about each other, as she was a student and he was a professor, she would wait until they had gone.  
  
"We have to go" Fred and George said before they reached the alleyway. They both quickly hurried off down the street.  
  
Lucy shrugged this off. She was happy that they hadn't rejected seeing her in this dark place, but they had too, if her father saw her, or anyone else, she would be dead.  
  
She looked around for a moment, before jumping at Remus and hugging him tightly. "I missed you."  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you too" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
The parted and she hugged the others, so as to not make it obvious that she was really be thinking of Remus mostly.  
  
Suddenly there was a call from outside.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus?" The names were called. "Where are you all?"  
  
"That's mum" Ron said and he led Harry and Ginny out of the alley, they turned to look at Remus.  
  
"Actually I have a lot of personal shopping to do" he said to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded and began pushing the others down the busy street.  
  
Remus turned back to Lucinda.  
  
"So alone at last."  
  
"Yes we are" Lucinda said in a flirtatious kind of voice.  
  
She could hear the sound of the crowd outside, she looked around and noticed they were in clear view of the people outside they alley.  
  
"Want to move down here?" Remus asked as he followed her gaze.  
  
She nodded. hey moved down the alley and Remus slipped his hands down by her waist again.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said.  
  
"I bet I do" She stood up straighter and kissed him in a deep and passionate kissed.  
  
She relaxed in his arms and let him take over the kiss.  
  
Someone cleared their throat from near them, deeper into the Ally.  
  
Remus and Lucy pulled away, looking to the source. It was Severus Snape.  
  
"My, my," Snape said, "Remus, student-teacher relationships are strictly forbidden. And my-my, Miss Malfoy, are you parents going to be fuming ..... IF they find out."  
  
"Well they aren't going to find out are they?" Lucinda said threateningly to Snape.  
  
"Oh.. Now what makes you say that?" Snape said in a deadly sweet tone.  
  
"The question shouldn't be what makes me say it, it should be How much do you value your life, Professor" she smiled evilly.  
  
Snape laughed. "You've always made me laugh Miss Malfoy, but I warn you, both of you, you better watch your backs, if Lucius Malfoy knew of this little arrangement, they would be hell to pay" Snape was looking directly at Remus.  
  
"Look Professor, for one, No one will be telling him and two, he won't be doing anything, if he tries one thing I will personally kill him." Lucinda said then leant in and kissed Remus softly on the mouth.  
  
"Killing wont do you any good, Miss. Malfoy. It will only get your thrown in Azkaban." Snape hissed.   
  
"What's your point?" Lucinda said looking up.   
  
"I'm not sure your little puppy would like being separated from you." Severus snapped, and then walked off.  
  
Lucy looked up at Remus.  
  
Lucinda gave him an odd look. "Little puppy?" She asked.  
  
"Don't ask" Remus said and he began to slowly rub the bottom of her back.  
  
She relaxed in his arms. "We can't keep doing this" she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's getting too hard. Avoiding Mother and Father, Draco, everyone at school."  
  
Remus nodded. "But it's worth it right?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Right?" He repeated looking down on her.  
  
"Well sometimes it's really hard and.."  
  
He pushed back from her. "I don't believe this" He turned his back.  
  
"Remus I didn't mean it that way."  
  
He didn't look at her.  
  
"Remus, please." She begged.  
  
"Maybe it's just me or I thought we loved each other, I thought people in love would get through any obstacles that came their way. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"We haven't even tried to go through any obstacles, Remus." Lucy said, quietly, feeling her eyes water slightly, "When you love someone you want to shout it from the rooftops- make sure everyone knows, regardless of how they'd feel about. That's how I feel, Remus. Even if I am afraid of how my parents would react. That's how I feel. Don't you feel it?"  
  
Remus turned back to her and placed his hands on her waist.  
  
"I do feel that way but if we do we'll never be able to be together. Think about it Lucy, You're 16 and I'm 36, that's 20 years, don't you find it weird?"  
  
Lucinda shook her head vigorously. "No, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, but..."  
  
"How is it that it went from me doubting the relationship to you? Now I seem to go soon, but I want to see you again, soon" she smiled up at him and flirtatiously batted her eyelashes.  
  
A smile grew across Remus' face, suddenly he frowned. "How?"  
  
"I've been thinking and you know how I've been falling behind slightly in my D.A.D.A work, maybe you could Tudor me, at home?"  
  
"Lucy I can't, your father, he'd.."  
  
"Leave it up to me, if he heard it was for my studies and if someone found out, he'd go ballistic, plus you were the best teacher I ever had" She continued to smile up at him.  
  
He continued to smile back.  
  
He leant down and began to kiss her again. Passion filled the kiss and it became real.  
  
Full of real love, passion, lust, and need. She'd been needing this for so long.   
  
They broke apart, and she stepped away. "Ill go first. you wait a few minutes, then leave."  
  
He smiled weakly at her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said, then turned, quickly walking out of the alley- and immediately went into the bookstore.   
  
"Where on earth have you been?" her mother asked, as soon as she had spotted her.  
  
"I ran into some friends" Lucy said, she hadn't lied.  
  
"Fine, now let's get your books" Narcissa began bustling around the store with the shop assistant. Lucy followed along behind.  
  
- Later that night -  
  
Lucy was lying in her bed, her mother entered the room.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me Lucy?" she said.  
  
Lucinda sat up and looked at her mother.   
  
"Mother, I think my grades might be dropping."  
  
Narcissa looked rather shocked at this.  
  
"But Lucy, you went fine in your tests last year."  
  
"Yes but I think I could have done better in Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "So what do you need? A Tudor."  
  
"That's a brilliant idea" Lucy said playing her mother the whole conversation. "I know the perfect teacher, remember Professor Lupin?"  
  
"You mean the werewolf?" Her mother became more shocked.  
  
Lucy nodded. "Yeah he was a werewolf, but he was the best teacher I ever had. I think he'd be willing to help."  
  
"Well I'll have to ask your father, but I think it would fine."  
  
Her mother stepped out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Lucinda jumped up. "Yes!!"  
  
She laid back on her bed, closing her eyes. She had, nice, yummy dreams about Remus that night.  
  
She woke the next morning, showered, dressed and when down to breakfast.  
  
Her Father sat in his usual spot, the head of the table. Her mother on his right side and Draco on the other. Lucinda took a seat at the opposite end of the table. She never liked sitting with her family for any type of meal. Her father would always say something about how she ate or how she sat or what she wore, it was rather annoying.  
  
"Lucy dear, up here please" her mother called softly.  
  
Lucinda sighed and moved up the table.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Your father and I have come to a decision, you will be allowed to have a Tudor, but no one must find out O.K.? Draco O.K.?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes Mother."  
  
Lucy nodded too. She had to fight to keep but her happy tears. Remus was going to be coming here, to Malfoy Manor, to see her.  
  
"Oh yes, he'll be here tomorrow" Lucius said.  
  
Lucinda's eyes widened. Tomorrow?   
  
"And-" Lucius continued, "If your DADA Grades aren't up to par... I can't even tell you what's going to happen- not in front of your mother." He hissed, glaring darkly at his daughter. Disgrace to his family. if only Narcissa hadn't gotten some motherly attachment to the girl..   
  
"Now Lucius, this is the dinner table. Please no threatening the children while we eat" Narcissa said.  
  
Lucinda meanwhile nodded to everything her father said.  
  
Her grades weren't at all bad, but she could get them up higher. Anytime with Remus was like floating on air.  
  
Breakfast ended and Lucinda retreated to the library. She spent a lot of her time in there. Just to keep away from her family.  
  
She had read almost every book in their library, which was rather large. She'd read play upon play, book upon book, autobiography upon autobiography. She just loved to read and write. She left the library and decided to go for a swim.  
  
Father had thankfully gone out for the day and Draco had gone out somewhere with Mother, so she was home alone.  
  
She did several laps of the pool and the placed herself in a beach chair on the pools side and began to read the latest play she had found in library. Romeo and Juliet.  
  
She'd been reading for a while when suddenly an owl flew down from the sky and landed on the top of her book. She placed the book down and the owl fluttered onto her knee.  
  
She took the parchment from its mouth and patted it softly.  
  
She read the name of the letter.  
  
'Lucinda Malfoy  
  
Malfoy Manor'  
  
It was written in neat hand writing. She opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"To my dearest Lucy,  
  
I hope you are reading this in private as I don't think many others would approve.  
  
I have written to tell that, as your parents have probably told you, I will we seeing you tomorrow, how did you get your parents to agree on letting me come? I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love Remus  
  
PS. I'll be bringing a friend to help."  
  
Lucinda re-read the P.S.. A friend? Who could that be?  
  
She frowned. Why would Remus want to bring a friend? The whole idea of the tutoring was so they would be alone. She looked around, flipped he paper over, picked her wand up and ran I over the paper she didn't have a pen in reach.  
  
The words:  
  
"To my Dearest Remus...  
  
What friend are you bringing? Why??  
  
Love, Lucy"  
  
appeared.  
  
She gave the letter to the owl, smiled, and the owl flew of with it.  
  
She went back to reading her play.  
  
The sun changed in the sky, Lucy rubbed some more sunscreen on herself and rolled over to her back.  
  
She took a sip of the lemonade that was on the drink stand next to her.  
  
She sighed and looked up into the sky. Where could Remus' reply be? She thought.  
  
As soon as she was done thinking that the same owl as before flew down and landed on top of the beach chair.  
  
She opened the letter in the birds beak and began to read.  
  
'Dearest Lucy,  
  
I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
But it is someone very special, so be prepared  
  
Love Always Remus.'  
  
Lucy sighed again. Looks as though she would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
It wasn't long before she found herself in the Library, waiting for Remus, when the doorbell rang.  
  
She waited quietly for one of the house elves to usher them in.  
  
Why was it taking so long?   
  
A few minutes passed and she impatiently waited. "What in hell are they doing?" She said to herself standing up.  
  
She rushed to the door and yanked it open. There stood Remus and...  
  
Harry Potter.   
  
Remus smiled, and him as well as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Lucy, Harry is my top student in DADA. I thought he could help."   
  
Lucy puffed with anger.  
  
"Remus, can I see you outside for a second?"  
  
Remus nodded and followed her outside.  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, with incredible force for a girl.  
  
"huh?" Remus said shocked.  
  
"I arranged this so we could be together, ALONE."  
  
"Look Lucy, I just thought that.."  
  
"If my father found out about this he would kill me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Lucy I know this but.."  
  
"Look I have been waiting to get you alone, away from other people all summer, and you.. you.."  
  
"bring me" Harry said stepping out of the room. "I can leave if you want."  
  
Lucy let go of Remus' collar.  
  
"No Harry, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"No, it's cool." Harry said with a wave, "I wouldn't mind a look around the Malfoy Manor anyway."  
  
Remus, on the other hand, was blushing, "Lucy.. I thought I'd make a good impression our first few lessons.. your father is more likely to check up on us the first few days. And if he saw that I was doing a good job- he'd trust me enough not to check in." He really any care any longer that Harry was there.. Lucy already let him know. which was the cause for his blushing.  
  
"Draco's room is on the second floor, 5th door on the left" Lucy hinted to Harry. "Don't worry he's not here" She turned  
  
back to Remus. "Father isn't here either, or mother."  
  
Remus nodded. "Ok, well let's get started then" he said with a wink.  
  
Lucy smiled and led him into the library before shutting the door. Harry had already set off for a wander.   
  
As soon as the door closed, Lucy pulled Remus too her, and down in long, passionate kiss..  
  
After awhile, Remus broke away, grinning a little "You don't waste any time, do you?"   
  
"Not with my baby" Lucy said as she began to unbutton the top button on Remus' shirt.  
  
"Ah, Lucy. Are you sure no one's here?"  
  
Lucy nodded. "The house elves, harry, me and you. That's it."  
  
"But do you think we should - Er - be doing this?"  
  
"You don't want to?" Lucy said sitting up slightly.   
  
Remus spoke slowly, "What do you think I mean by 'this', because.. I'm not going to.. deflower you."  
  
"You expect someone else to do it?" Lucy asked, seriously.  
  
"I mean right now," Remus said, giving her a shocked look, "I don't want another guys hands on you.."  
  
"What so you don't want your hands on me and you don't want another guys hands on me. What am I supposed to do?  
  
Do you want me to wait until you're ready or something? I'm 17 Remus, and you're what 36, how long do I have to wait?"  
  
"I'm not going to... not in you parents house. It's wrong." Remus stated firmly, "And I am ready. Don't you use my age against me, because I could very well use yours against you and I don't. Wouldn't you like your.. Er.. first time to be special? not in the library of your parents home? This certainly isn't how I would have imagined it."  
  
Lucinda suddenly looked down. "Um Remus, I know I told you I hadn't every but well I sorta kinda well lied. I've done it before, actually I've done it a lot before. If you don't want to do it here we could go to my room, or maybe your house?"  
  
She was trying to change the subject.  
  
Remus suddenly pushed her off him. "You WHAT? You said you had never, why would you lie to me?"  
  
"I... don't know." Lucy said calmly.  
  
Remus breathed deeply, then stood up. "Anything else you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you'd want me more if I was a virgin?"  
  
"I wouldn't want you anymore or any less, and I don't want you anymore or any less right now. I'm just confused as to why you lied to me on such a.. delicate subject."  
  
There was a long silence, yet Remus still didn't sit back down, "And," he added slowly, "This house is your parents. Its wrong to do it in here. Anywhere in here." He continued to look at her, his eyes silently demanding a response to his previous.. comment.  
  
"Look Remus I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you, I suppose I didn't want you thinking I was slut or something" she looked down.  
  
Remus crossed to her and put his arms around her. "I'd never think you were a slut, you're perfect, I love you."  
  
"No you don't. You don't even want to be with me" she pushed him back slightly.  
  
"Lucy, I cant just- you're 17."  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't like me more or less. You don't want me to be with you, just because I'm 17."  
  
"Think about it Lucy, imagine if you fell pregnant."  
  
"Oh come off it, I can take a potion for that, and there are always muggle contraceptives if you feel uncomfortable about that."  
  
Remus moved back to her again. "You know what, fine. But if you fall pregnant it's your fault."  
  
Lucy giggled. "Ok you can put it all on me."  
  
Lucinda took Remus' hand and walked him to her room. Her room was rather far away from the rest, she liked it that way.  
  
No one bothered her and she could do almost anything she wanted with ANYONE knowing.  
  
She shut the door and bolted it tight. She turned to Remus and pulled him onto the bed. He turned to her.   
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.  
  
"Remus, like I've said. I've done this before, and yes if you need to know so badly, I am ready and willing. I want this to be special, this IS my first time with you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lucinda rubbed her hand on Remus' stomach. She moved her head on his chest. She moved with his body, as he  
  
breathed.  
  
He was incredible. She loved him so much. She looked up at him. He was smiling and had his eyes closed.  
  
She flicked his ear.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Well you looked so peaceful, I just couldn't allow that" she smirked at him.  
  
It was at that exact moment there was a loud popping noise in her room..  
  
"Miss Lu- oh my.." Ninny squeaked. it was Lucy's house elf, "Bad Ninny. BAD NINNY!" The house elf suddenly squeal, and started banging its head off the floor..  
  
Ninny stop it" Lucy wrapped a sheet around herself and picked up the elf. "Not bad Ninny, bad Lucy, now if you don't hurt yourself this time, I will give you another order."  
  
Ninny's eyes shone with excitement. "really Miss Lucy?"  
  
Lucy nodded. "yes" she placed the house elf down. "Now your new order is to not tell anyone what you have just seen, can you do that Ninny?"  
  
Ninny nodded. "Yes miss, Ninny can do that."   
  
"Now.." Lucy said slowly, not wanting to have the elf in here longer than needed, "Why did you come here?"  
  
"I came to alert you that Mister Malfoy will be home very soon." Ninny said, slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Ninny," Lucy said slowly, stopping herself from doing anything rash, "If he comes, and we're not in the library, stall him. Think of something. Just don't let him near my room or the library. And don't tell anyone me and Remus were in my room, understood?"  
  
Ninny nodded vigorously. "Yes miss Lucy" with a small pop Ninny was gone.  
  
Lucy suddenly panicked. Her father was going to be home soon.  
  
"Shit, Remus, Father's coming, get something on" she said as she began to get back into her tight black mini shirt and shirt. Remus merely waved his wand and he was fully dressed.  
  
Lucy scowled. She hadn't thought of that. Remus walked over to her and put his arms on her shoulders to calm her.  
  
"Relax, now lets get going."  
  
Lucy nodded. She took Remus' hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"Shit," She muttered, hearing ninny enthusiastically telling her father about a mouse down in the dungeons as she led Remus into the library. Harry was in there (thankfully) Reading. "You better pretend to be teaching me something!" She said slowly, looking around.   
  
Remus nodded and pulled out a text book from his bag. He sat down next to Lucy and pretended to be explaining  
  
something at the bottom of the page.  
  
Harry had to cover up a laugh with a cough as Lucius entered the room.  
  
He looked at Harry then at Lucy and Remus.  
  
"Well Lupin, you better be worth while, if she doesn't pick up her grade, I'd watch out."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way about her grades, Malfoy" Remus said with a fake smile and he went back to explaining to Lucy.  
  
"Don't be smart with me Lupin. This is my-" he was stopped by Harry raising his hand.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at Harry. "Yes Potter?"  
  
"How is he supposed to teach her if you're here interrupting them?" He had a smug smirk on his face.  
  
Lucius puffed with anger and swept out of the room.   
  
Remus and Lucy both raised their eyebrows in Harry's general direction.  
  
"Did you get a nice tour of the house?" Lucy asked, slowly.  
  
"Yes. I found something that would be rather embarrassing to your brother, too." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Good.."   
  
"Are you guys sure you should be going through Draco's things?" Remus said.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're beginning to sound like a teacher again" Lucy said.  
  
"Oh you love it" Remus said cheekily as he leant in to kiss Lucy on the cheek.  
  
"hem hem" Harry said. They both looked up at him. "I am here, you know."  
  
Lucy smiled at him. "And you think that's going to stop us" Lucy said and she began kissing Remus deeply.  
  
Harry got up and shut the door, before taking his seat and reading a book.   
  
Remus broke the kiss, and abruptly stood. "It's time for me and Harry to go. Ill wee you.. not tomorrow, but the next day..."   
  
"What? Why not tomorrow?" Lucy jumped up and put her arms around his waist, not wanting him to go.   
  
"Because," Remus said slowly, "I have work to do for the order. You best get off me, your parents are home and if they come in and see this, I'm dead."  
  
Lucy let him go. "Fine but I want a kiss."  
  
Remus looked at Harry. He smiled and left the room, after closing the door.  
  
"Fine" Remus said.  
  
Lucy wrapped her arms around Remus' neck.  
  
He leant in, they were about an inch from each other, suddenly they both heard a familiar voice from down the hall.  
  
"Cindy?" Came the voice of her mother.  
  
Lucy looked into Remus eyes.  
  
"Shit" she said before letting him go and opening the door.  
  
"Your father wants Potter and Lupin out. It's dinner time." Narcissa said, calmly. Harry could see Dracos head sneering at  
  
him from the doorway.   
  
"Yes mother" Lucy said. She motioned for Remus and Harry to follow her. "I'll show you guys out."  
  
They walked down the hall and towards the door. Lucy held the door open as they walked through.  
  
"See you" Lucy said to them both. She shot a look behind her. No one was there. She blew Remus a kiss.  
  
He pretended to catch it on his cheek. He mouthed "I Love you" and he and Harry were gone.  
  
She sighed and turned, and stalked up to her room, to find a nervous looking house elf standing there.  
  
"Miss Lucinda.. I am so sorry.. I.. he forced me to tell him.. your brother..."   
  
Lucy's eyes widened, she looked down at the house elf.  
  
"Ninny, slow down, you did what?"  
  
"You're brother. Master Draco, he knows about you and naughty naughty..."  
  
"He what?" suddenly it dawned on her what Ninny was going on about. Draco knew about Her and Remus.  
  
"Oh Shit" Lucy said and she ran out of the room.  
  
"DRACO, YOU LITTLE-" Draco suddenly appeared around the corner.  
  
"Why, hello, Cindy," He said slyly.  
  
"You little Bastard!" Lucy yelled.   
  
Draco smirked, and followed Lucy into her room, closing the door securely behind him. He glared at the elf. "You're dismissed."  
  
The elf nodded weakly and disappeared with a pop.  
  
He glared at his sister, who was opening her mouth to speak. "No." he growled, "You will not talk back to me, you will not speak rudely to me, Don't forget, EVER, what I have against you, understood?"  
  
Lucy puffed with anger, but she remembered what Draco knew.  
  
"Fine, Look Draco if you tell Father or Mother, they'll kill me. I know we haven't been close over the years but I am your sister. Draco please."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "What will you do for me?"  
  
"Nothing, Draco I'm asked you nicely please. Just until I can move out."  
  
"You're moving out?"  
  
"I have to, I cant keep sneaking around can I?"  
  
Draco smirked, "We'll see. Meanwhile, I'm not just going to not tell them. You've got to do something for me in return."  
  
Lucinda frowned, reminding herself that Draco was, yes, her brother, but he also hated her guts, just as her father did.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?"   
  
"Well.." Draco began. Lucy couldn't think of a thing that Draco needed in possession-wise, he had practically everything.  
  
"I know" Draco said. "I want you to....Well... you have to cover for me." Draco said calmly, "Father wont let me leave, and I have to go see.. someone."   
  
"And who might that be?" Lucy said mock sweetly. "Oh let me guess, its your boyfriend Crabbe isn't it?"   
  
"No-" Draco said calmly, "Its Lovegood."  
  
Lucy cracked up, "You're with HER?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"So you want me to cover for you? So will you cover for me?" Lucy asked. "You have to promise Draco."  
  
Draco nodded. "I will, but you cant tell father."  
  
"I wont, so how long have you liked her for?"  
  
"Er.." Draco said, glaring at his sister, "About a year." He turned and walked to the door. "I'm leaving now. If mother or father notice I'm gone and ask where I am, think of something. and make it believable, if they notice I'm gone, we're both in deep shit." He hissed, and stalked out of the room.  
  
Lucy sat in her room. She was reading. It's what she did when she was bored. She was reading a romance novel.  
  
She moved to the bed. He slowly rubbed scented oils onto her skin. She purred at his touch...  
  
"Knock, knock" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Lucy put her book down. "Yes mother?"  
  
"Cindy have you seen Draco?"  
  
Lucy shook her head. "He's probably doing something outside."   
  
"Why?" Lucy asked innocently.  
  
"He's just been gone for awhile, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I just saw him about a half hour ago," Lucy lied, "Don't worry about it, Mother, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"All right.." She said, sighing and walked off.   
  
As the door shut Lucy sighed. That was close. Her father would kill her if he found her lying to her mother.  
  
A lot of time passed, with Narcissa constantly asking Lucy if she'd seen Draco. And then Draco was home. He appeared in the back yard. He came into the house and found Lucy.  
  
"What did you tell mother and father?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I said you were probably doing something around the house. I kept telling mother that I'd seen you" Lucy said, she had just finished her book.   
  
Draco nodded, and didn't leave the room. He fidgeted.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" Lucy said, sighing.  
  
"Is there any way you get get Remus to bring Luna?"   
  
"How do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.  
  
"Well you know, get him to bring her to one of his classes" Draco looked at the ground, he was stabbing his foot into it nervously.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know, I could ask. But then you'd have to take classes with me... and I don't really want that and all."  
  
"Please, Cinda, I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes anything."  
  
An evil Malfoy grin crossed Lucy's face.   
  
"Tell father you think I should be treated as you are."  
  
"You don't want to be, Lucy. Trust me, you have it great, being ignored as such."  
  
"I do not, you have any idea what it's like being told I can't be seen in the same store as my father?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to be." Draco said slowly, "He's awful."  
  
"I wouldn't know that, would I?" She said bitterly.  
  
"Look Lucy I'd be doing you a favor by keeping you away from him" Draco said.  
  
Lucy looked away. "Fine, I only wanted to be considered one of the family."  
  
"Cinda you are one of the family but Father is so cold hearted that is what its like being his child."   
  
"You're treated more like his child than I am. He wont recognize me in public."  
  
Draco stared at the floor, "At least you're not recognized as a death eater because you're forced to be around your father.  
  
Half the school doesn't even know I have a sister. If someone heard 'Lucida Malfoy' they wouldn't think we're related.  
  
Lucy, you don't want to be related to us. We're dark wizards, or supposed to be. And I know you don't want to be.."  
  
"DRRACCOOOO!!" A loud, high pitched, squeaky voice came.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Lucy suggested, she knew that Draco wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her, or she'd get in trouble.  
  
"Don't worry.." Draco said, slowly, "I can just tell her I came to.. pick on you, and they wont get mad."   
  
Lucy nodded. Draco sighed. "See you Mudblood lover" Draco said as Narcissa entered the room.  
  
"Draco, there you are" Narcissa said. 'Where have you been?"   
  
"Oh," He said, and smiled fakely at his mother, "I was just bugging sister. Is there something you wanted, mother?"  
  
"Oh.. yes.." She smiled lightly, "It's dinner time."  
  
Cindy pushed herself off her bed, and started to the door.  
  
"You're not to approach the table before your brother does." Narcissa said.  
  
"I know, mother. I wont."   
  
"We wouldn't want happening like last time. Do you remember what your father did? Narcissa asked.  
  
Lucy nodded.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Lucy walked up to the table and sat down. Draco was running late. Narcissa and Lucius were already at the table.  
  
"Where is Draco?" Lucius snapped.  
  
Lucy shrugged. "Probably fixing his hair."  
  
"Go find him."  
  
"Why? He's not a baby."  
  
"You ungrateful bitch,Crucio!!" Lucius yelled pointing his wand at his daughter.  
  
Lucy fell to the ground screaming. It was as if there was thousands of knives being stabbed into her body.  
  
"Lucius stop" she heard from somewhere, it must have been her mother.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped. Lucy lay on the floor. The only part of her that was her chest, she was panting hard.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Lucy shook at the thought. She never wanted to feel that pain again.   
  
The three of them started making their way down the stairs. Her eyes stared at the floor. She knew Draco didn't know about what happened. Or did he? could he hear her screaming?  
  
Draco was staring straight ahead of him, sure guilt was radiating from his skin. He had also remembered that day he heard screams coming from the kitchen.. he had seen it...from the doorway..  
  
Lucy stopped in the door way, and stoop, quietly against the wall as Narcissa and Draco took their seats. Lucius was slowly making his way into the room.  
  
She knew that was especially not supposed to enter the room (During meals) unless her father was there before her- sitting. Which was why she was patiently waiting, a few feet from the door, for her father to take his seat.  
  
She didn't miss Draco shooting her a sorrowful expression as Lucius sat down.   
  
Now that her father was sitting Lucy strolled into the room normally and sat at the opposite end of the table, as she always did.  
  
Her mother and Father began conversing. Draco kept shooting apologetic looks at Lucy. She gave him a warning glare then nodded at Lucius, Draco immediately stopped, he didn't want to have Lucy hurt just because he felt sorry for her.  
  
Dinner went quickly.  
  
"May I be excuse?" Lucy asked her father politely.  
  
"Yeah whatever" he waved her away. She casually walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight she set off at a run, she had a letter to write.  
  
'Remus, love.  
  
I ask that you bring Luna Lovegood with you next time you come. As you know, she was in DA- Dumbledore's Army, and helped defend against the Death eaters- not that I care. But Draco likes her, and since the house elf told him about us, he's blackmailing me. Kinda- well, sort of. He actually can't blackmail me now, since I have something against him too. Just please bring Luna.  
  
I can't wait to see you, I love you so much.  
  
Love with all her heart,  
  
Lucinda xox.'  
  
She sealed the letter and went to the family Owlery and send the letter off.  
  
She went back to her room, and Draco was sitting on her bed.  
  
She quickly shut the door. "Did anyone see you come in?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Mother and Father are still at the dinning table."  
  
Lucy nodded. "I send an owl to Remus, he'll know to bring Luna now."  
  
Draco smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"It's O.K.. So did you want something?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Sis." He said, slowly. Lucy looked at him in surprised- never having been called 'Sis' before. "I don't know what to do to tell you how horrible father is, to me even."  
  
"Yes," Lucy said bitterly, "Must be terrible to be able to sit at the table when father hasn't. Or to be able to enter the room for that matter."  
  
"I didn't choose that." Draco said, frowning, "He thinks it makes up for the way he is. I told you, you're lucky to be ignored. He doesn't train you, and he doesn't give a rat's ass if you join the death eaters or not. He'd actually prefer it if you DIDN'T, but I HAVE to join them."   
  
"At least you have a destiny, when I leave Hogwarts he'll throw me out on my ass and there's nothing mother can do about that" Lucy said. She went and sat at her desk. "For once I'd just liked to be loved by my father, just to know he cares, if he care?"  
  
"Why would you want that evil bastard to care about you?"  
  
"Maybe its because he's MY father" Lucy looked down. "If you'd been through what I've been through you'd understand."  
  
"If you've been through what I've been through, Sis, you'd understand why you shouldn't care."  
  
There was a long silence, "But still.." Lucy said.  
  
"I have an idea." Draco said, calmly.  
  
"Well?" Lucy looked up at him.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion." Draco said, and continued, "I can buy some at a shop that will last for 24 hours. We can both take it, and see what each others day is like."   
  
"Um O.K." Lucy said. "But we can't do it tomorrow. The day after, so if you can get some, I'll take it" Draco nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Cinda" Draco at the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're in for a rude awakening" then he was gone.  
  
Lucy closed her eyes, almost falling asleep when an owl from Remus swooped in a dropped a letter on her.   
  
Lucy grabbed the letter and ripped it open, knowing exactly who sent it.  
  
'Dearest Lucy,  
  
I've contacted Luna's father, he's totally fine with it. I'll be able to bring her tomorrow. I hope everything is fine. So Draco knows does he? Are you sure we can trust him? He is your fathers heir. Be careful, if anything gets too much contact me straight away and I'll come and get you. Dinner went fine tonight right?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Remus.'  
  
Lucy turned the letter over and took out a quill.  
  
'Dearest Remus,  
  
Dinner was fine, yes. Thank you for asking.  
  
I can trust Draco. Apparently he envies my position in the family, as I said I wish I had his place. He's going to buy some 24-hour Polyjuice potion- and we're going to switch identities for a day. We both seem to think the other has it better. He'll see how horribly it is being me, and he'll then convince father that he wants me to be treated as him.  
  
Also- of course I can trust him. He'd get in worse trouble than me if father found out he wasn't dating someone loyal to the dark lord. It's rather expected of me. Anyway, Ill see you tomorrow.  
  
Love you, Miss you-  
  
Lucy'  
  
She sealed the letter, gave the owl a treat, then sent it on it's way- without the letter, of course. suddenly there was a bang on Lucy's door.  
  
"Come in" Lucy said sweetly, she sat up straight an fixed her dress.  
  
Lucius Malfoy barged into the room. "What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I was reading" Lucy picked her book, which was luckily on her bed, up.  
  
"Well quit that and come down stairs, quickly fix yourself, the Zambini's are here. You have to freshen up. You'll be meeting their oldest son Dominique, now hurry."  
  
Lucy nodded. she knew better than to argue with her father.  
  
She slipped on her new baby pink dress, the hem fell to the floor and the dress really followed the figure of her body. She dabbed on some lipgloss and gave her hair a quick brush. she was down in less than 5 minutes. She knew better than to keep her father waiting.   
  
She waited at the bottom of the stairs, just in her father site. She had to wait for his signal.  
  
Finally he motioned for her to come.  
  
She smiled and stepped into the room, waiting for her cue to speak.  
  
"This is, as you know, my daughter, Lucinda Malfoy." He said, with a smirk- it was obvious he was looking her over to make sure nothing was out of order.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Zambini. Hello, Blaise." She said, with a small curtsey.  
  
Lucius nodded in the direction of a tall, handsome, long black-haired boy with very dark features. "This is Dominique, Lucinda."  
  
Lucy smiled at the boy as he approached her, gently taking her hand and kissing it. He practically leered at her. "it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smirk, and stepped back.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." She said with a forced smile as she curtsied. She felt like she was going to throw up. He father wasn't expecting anything to happened between her and Dominique, was he?   
  
-----  
  
Yeah, me and my friend really like to throw challenging things at each other- hence all the twists and turns. it keeps the story interesting for us to write. Anyway, tell us what you think.  
  
Flames will be laughed at hysterically before deleted.  
  
Good reviews will be loved..   
  
and Constructive critism will try to be.. is the word 'heeded'?  
  
I'm apologizing first before anyone says anything about bad grammar and punctuation. you wouldn't want to go through the entire story that you've read 50 times already in order to correct it, now would you? 


End file.
